


I'll Take Care of Your Heart No Matter Where We Are

by lastyoungrene_gay_de



Series: Klaus and Dave playlist... Klave playlist... a Klavelist, if you will [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, klaus isnt used to this but damnit he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyoungrene_gay_de/pseuds/lastyoungrene_gay_de
Summary: first 'i love you's because im incredibly soft for these two.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Klaus and Dave playlist... Klave playlist... a Klavelist, if you will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741702
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	I'll Take Care of Your Heart No Matter Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> title from broadside's 'i love you, i love you. it's disgusting' because i noticed a few weeks ago that the lyrics are so fucking klaus and dave (it may not seem like it from the title of the song, but trust me it's so fucking soft).

“God you’re gorgeous,” Dave whispered. He was laying on his side on a crappy motel bed with an arm under his head, facing Klaus, who was also on his side facing Dave. He wasn’t sure if he was still awake, but with the way his dark curls were falling on his forehead and the moonlight was falling on his face in slits from the blinds highlighted his sharp cheekbones, he couldn’t stop himself from saying it. He wanted to reach out and push the stray hairs from Klaus’ face, but he didn’t want to disturb him or wake him up by accident. He rarely slept as soundly as he seemed to be doing right now. 

They’d spent the evening the same way they always did, laughing and whispering to each other in the dark. The only difference between that night and most other nights was that tonight they could reach out for each other, give the other soft kisses if they wanted. And they wanted. Their time earlier in the evening had been spent with the touches they couldn’t risk back at camp. It had been a long time since their last break and they had both been eager. 

“Mpph,” Klaus grunted. Apparently he was still awake, and Dave didn’t need to be careful about waking him. “Did you just call me gorgeous?” He cracked his eyes open to look back at Dave. 

“Yes, I did,” Dave said with a smile. 

“Fucking,” Klaus started then stopped and closed his eyes again. “You ever looked in a fucking mirror? Mister Greek Fucking God?” 

Dave chuckled lightly and reached out and gently set a hand on Klaus’ cheek. He ran his thumb over his cheekbone- much like he had the first time they’d kissed- when he said it. 

“I love you.” 

Klaus cracked his eyes open again. A lazy grin slowly grew over his face. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

The grin on Dave’s face grew into a full smile. So did Klaus’. 

“God you’re beautiful.” 

“You already said that,” Klaus said. His smile never faded.

“Not exactly,” Dave said and gave Klaus a quick kiss. Klaus laughed a bit, and Dave rolled and shifted so he was pressed up against Klaus. “First I said gorgeous.” He kissed him again. “Then I said beautiful.” He closed his eyes and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Klaus’ again. “And now I’m saying incredible,” he muttered against his mouth. 

“You skipped a part,” Klaus whispered. Dave opened his eyes and saw Klaus looking at him with a shocked, hungry look in his eyes. 

Dave had seen Klaus in many different situations and seen him feel many different things, but he’d never seen him look as vulnerable as he did then. God, they’d met at  _ war _ . Klaus should look vulnerable everywhere  _ but _ here. In a place that claimed life after life, Klaus was confident and cocky, ready for anything they could throw him not long after he had gotten there. But for some reason it was here, with Dave, and not for the first time, that Klaus seemed closest to falling apart all on his own. Dave reached out and ran a finger down the side of his face, and Klaus leaned into it. 

“Say it again,” he said, almost begged. Dave smiled softly as the words left his lips again. 

“I love you,” he said. Klaus closed his eyes. 

“Again.” 

“I love you,” he repeated and pressed his forehead against Klaus’. 

“Again.” 

“I love you.” He kissed him. “I love you.” Another kiss. 

Eventually Klaus started saying it back, and they spent the rest of the night whispering the words between kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about tua on tumblr @lastyoungrene-gay-de


End file.
